An Alternate 1921 (Map Game)
Start date I'm launching my ''An Alternate 1921 Map Game ''at 21.00 UTC on March the 10th, if I can fined 8 players.The River Nile-2 (talk) 20:29, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Game scenario Ever fancy running your own nation, well, here's your chance to do so! It's July 21, 1921 and The names Hitler, Mussolini, Harding, Devalera, Shandong (Shantung) and Iradier become a lot more topical! *'Global weather:' The major May 14–15 geomagnetic storm occurs. *'World heath issues:' The first BCG vaccination against tuberculosis is given. *'World industrial and political unrest:' The Norwegians and British have a major work place strike. Colombians, Chinese, Germans, Romanians, Italians, French, British, Americans and Spaniards riot and protest rally against their governments on occasion. Palestine sees a pogrom in Jaffa, the Riff region of Spanish Morocco rebels against colonial rule and Silesia sees a Polish uprising against ethnic Germans. Violent anti-European riots occur in Cairo and Alexandria. Indians and Pakistanis begin to call for independence from the UK and hold several major protest marches. The USA remains isolationist and Australia retains it's White Australia Policy. Communist parties occur in Czechoslovakia, Spain, Norway, Portugal, Italy and China. Some fascists, communists, anarchists, nationalists, militarists and proto-Nazis occer in Germany. *'Japan:' The city of Kiryū, located in Gunma Prefecture, Japan, is founded. Japan faces a economic and political boom. *'USSR:' The Kronstadt rebellion is initiated by sailors of the Soviet Navy's Baltic Fleet has been crushed buy the USSR. Abkhazia becomes an autonomous republic within the Soviet Union. The civil war continues in s.The Peasants’ rebellion in the Tambov Governorate of Russia was brutally crushed by the Bolsheviks, but T'zarists have taken up arms in Yakutsk and there is still fighting between T'Zarists, Islamists and Bolsheviks in many of ther ural and remoter places in Central Asia.Khorezm People's Soviet Republic is very Bolshevik, but forces loyal to the Emir want to restore the former Khanate of Bukhara un the Bukhara USSR. Islamist Basmachi rebels fight on in Kokand and the Russian Empire’s side of the Tian Shan mountain range. The USSR faces economic and political decline until the civil war ends. :: The Russian civil war rebel units: Cream= Tzarists, Japan's red= Pro-Japan, Khaki= Fare eastern Republic (F.E.R.) local militias, Bolshevik Russia's red= Bolshevik militias, Pink= Cossack local militias, Cyan= Ukrainian nationalists militias, Royal blue= Ukrainian Marxist militias, UK's pink= Light expeditionary forces, USA's blue = Light expeditionary forces, Light Green= Belorussians local militias, Dark green= Kokand's Basmachi Islamist Movement, Frence's Blue=French Light expeditionary forces and China's yellow= Pro-China. '' *'China:' China signed a separate treaty with Germany in 1921. The ‘Shandong Problem’ over the ownership of the Shandong (Shantung) peninsula continues. China’s Warlord Era is fully underway and is a state of warlord run chaos and civil war outside of the major cities and foreign enclaves. China faces economic and political decline until the civil war ends. *'S. Africa: The 1921 South African general election sees the National Party narrowly defeat the South Africa Party. *'''Sweden: Women got the vote and the death penalty was banned. *'Persia:' Nationalist Rezā Khan and Zia'eddin Tabatabaee stage a coup d'état in Iran. *'France:' The year 1921 was one of slow recovery for France as output of mines and factories notably increased, but the trading conditions are still unsatisfactory. First European public radio broadcasting began from Eiffel tower radio mast. The Tour de France began on 26 June and was won by Leon Scieur of Belgium on 24 July. The Franco-Turkish Cilicia Peace Treaty is signed. The Franco-Czechoslovaks and Franco-Polish defense treaties were also singed. The economist and mathematician, Gérard Debreu, was born. *'Spain:' Spanish Premier Eduardo Dato Iradier is assassinated while exiting the parliament building in Madrid. Battle of Annual in the Rif War Spanish troops are dealt a crushing defeat at the hands of Muhammad Ibn 'Abd al-Karim al-Khattabi in Spanish Morocco. Spain faces economic and political decline. *'Georgia (nation, not US state):' The Democratic Republic of Georgia is invaded by forces of Bolshevist Russia. Tiflis is captured and secured by the Bolshevist forces. *'USA:' Warren G. Harding is inaugurated as the 29th President of the United States. He then signs a joint congressional resolution declaring an end to America's state of war with Germany, Austria and Hungary. At the same Time Tulsa in the USA is hit by a race riot. The United States Figure Skating Association is formed.The DeYoung Museum also opens in Golden Gate Park, San Francisco. Al Capone is a 22 year old hoodlum, who shows talent and is on the way to becoming big in future organised crime outfits. The USA faces a economic and political boom. *'Italy: '''A new conservative government is formed in Italy by Ivanoe Bonomi, but it’s in a precarious position due to the unstable political situation in Italy.The Italian battleship Leonardo da Vinci is righted in Taranto Harbour. *'Irish Republic: The Irish War of Independence (aka the Anglo-Irish War) comes to a halt after a truce is signed between the belligerents. The British Brigadier General Cumming had been killed by the IRA a few months earlier. *'''UK: The British K class submarine HMS K5 sinks in the English Channel; all 56 onboard die. The UK faces economic and political decline. *'Brazil:' The football club Cruzeiro Esporte Clube from Belo Horizonte is founded as Palestra Italia in Brazil. *'Mongolia:' The Red Army captures Mongolia from the White Army and establishes the Mongolian People's Republic. General Rules #On nation per user. #Expansion in extreme climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will be very slow due to lodgistic and climate problems for any woodbe invader. Hyper exspantion is not fare. #Technical and scientific development is at normal rate and with out premature and/or 'hyper-development' of technology. The Modle-N Ford car was invented in 1906 and British Commit Tank was invented in 1943. A few years early OK, but decades out is daft/ASB. #The Golden Rule: Treat others as you want to be treated . . . is not always it! #Nuclear programs may start in 1941.5. It will take at 4 years to develop nukes if you are one of the Super Powers (USA, UK, Germany (after re-armlament), Japan and the Soviets (once the civil war is over and industry is more developed)). For other indistrialised states like France, Italy, Canada and Australia it starts after 1955 and also takes 4 years to develop. Also, don't go mad a destroy the planet with them! #Wars will use an War Algorithm (An Alternate 1921 Map Game). #You must be plausible and sound believable. #Each nation fall in to a power category, +1 for each category. If your a failed state 0. If you're a super power +5 #We will have resolutions/stuff when the UN is created at United Nations Page in circa 1945. Also see- International Court of Justice (ICJ), World Health Organisation (WHO) and Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty (NNPT). #Edit the game in Source Mode. Editing in Visual Mode and creating code problems may result in your edits being undone or full of garbled data. #Research your nation on sites like- Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, Encyclopaedia Britannica, and so on. You could fined handy stuff like this Lithuanian Navy and resources: It did have a navy in 1933!. #1/2 a game year per real day. #New turns start at 21:00:00 UTC #Game is archived every 10 years/20 turns. #A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. #After a nation has been inactive for five years (10 turns), the user will be removed from the game. #You may create proxie nations and use them in turns. #Limited Decolonization (An Alternate 1921 Map Game) will occur. #Limited Natural disasters (An Alternate 1921 Map Game) will occur. Mod event's that are real life events, not daft or bias. Mod Rules #Mods must be plausible and must not target any particular nation. #Carving large empires is NOT a cause for mod targeting, unless the empier is silly or unfairly won. #I am chief mod and mapmaker. The River Nile-2 . I would like Sine dei gloriem as my deputy. Vassal Rules #Unless the vassal can provide real military aid to a country, it cannot be used in an algorithm. For example, Poland and Mongolia can provide forced military assistance to the USSR, but Tannu Tuva and Danzig are vertulay useless, so use you common sense! #Vassals may declare war instead of the actual suzerain nation. Mods and Mapmakers Insert Moderators and mapmakers here Map Map "Rules" A few general rules concerning the map as to ensure "success:" #Coppy the full-size version of the map to avoid pixelation. #Make all nations different colors. #Try to make a map for each year. #Colored circles on nations mean they are a protectorate, client/satellite state, etc. of another nation. #Colored diamonds in a nation are foreign or national goverment forces in a civil war to a civil war. #It's not always beneficial to draw border lines willy-nilly; if possible, try to find resources such as this to get inspiration. Changes, Issues and Complaints Nations North America *USA: --------(MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK (talk) 22:02, March 2, 2013 (UTC) **Philippines **Panama **Panama Canal Zone *Mexico: *Cuba: Central America *Haiti 17:27, March 4, 2013 (UTC) *Dominican Republic *Costa Rica *El Salvador *Guatemala *Honduras *Nicaragua Europe: *Sweden *Denmark **Iceland *UK/British Empire: OreoToast555(Talk) **Australia **S. Africa **Rhodesia **New Zealand **Canada *France/French Empier: Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:20, February 25, 2013 (UTC) **French S. Morocco *Germany: *Italy/Italian Empire:Rdv65 (talk) 00:26, March 10, 2013 (UTC) *Poland *Austria *Luxembourg *Hungary *Romania *Albania *San Marino *Monaco *Liechtenstein *Andorra *Bulgaria *Greece *Portugal/Portuguese Empire *Spain/Spanish Empire **Spanish N. Morocco *Yugoslavia *Czechoslovakia *Belgium/Belgian Emptier *Netherlands/Dutch Empire *Estonia *Latvia *Lithuania: *Norway *Byelorussia SSR *Ukrainian SSR *Soviet Union/Bolshevik RussiaThe River Nile-2 (talk) 00:01, February 25, 2013 (UTC) **Tanu TuvaThe River Nile-2 (talk) 00:01, February 25, 2013 (UTC) **MongoliaThe River Nile-2 (talk) 00:01, February 25, 2013 (UTC) **Azerbijani SSRThe River Nile-2 (talk) 22:47, March 9, 2013 (UTC) **Arminian SSRThe River Nile-2 (talk) 22:47, March 9, 2013 (UTC) **Georgian SSRThe River Nile-2 (talk) 22:47, March 9, 2013 (UTC) *Far Eastern Republic *Provisional Priamurye Government *Republic of Mountainous Armenia South America *Colombia *Venezuela *Brazil Enclavehunter (talk) 00:44, March 9, 2013 (UTC) *Paraguay *Uruguay *Argentina *Chile *Peru *Ecuador Africa *Liberia: *Ethiopia: Asia *Japan- The Time Changer(talk) 20:31, February 26, 2013 (UTC) **Korea: The Time Changer(talk) 20:31, February 26, 2013 (UTC) **Korea: *China: -Kogasa *Siam *Kingdom of Hejez **Emirate of Asir *Saudi Arabia: Daxus Inferno (talk) 00:10, March 2, 2013 (UTC) *Emirate of Yemen *Nepal *Tibet *Bhutan Game 1921.6 *'Bolshevik Russia': President Vladimir Ilyich Lenin asks that the world keep its nose out of Russian affairs and that the T’zarist rebels are abandoned by the West. The Bimachi rebels are slowly driven out of Ard-Orta (N. Kazakhstan) and attacked with some success in both Dary Sur (S. Kazakhstan) and Bukora. T’Zarists rebels are attacked successfully in the Irkutsk region . Anti-nationalist Bolshevik subversion continues in the Ukraine, Byelorussia and the Far Eastern Republic. Plans to take South Turkestan (OTL Turkmenistan) are persponed indefiinantly to save resources and Finland is tactically removed from the military agenda, recognized and let go free due to the recent failure of the Red Finns to take control of the nation. Home affairs become a major issue. Industry is slightly patched up around the war damaged cities of Moscow, Vladimir, Smolensk and Nizney-Novgarod. Political purges continue in Russia and Bukora. A few more Bolshevik thugs go to Mongolia’s southern flank to secure its borders. The Bolshevik Russian's vassal state, the Armenian SSR, cuts off the rival Republic of Mountainous Armenia from the rest of the former Russian Empier and blockades it. *'Japan:' The Emperor makes trip across Tokyo and visited the parliament, where the increase of industrialization in the surroudings cities of Tokyo. The Prime Ministers and the top staff of the army and navy ordered the mobilization of troops to Korea and part of the navy there, not announcing anything to the public or other nations. Another part of the navy is mobilized to protect the Taiwan strait. The Prime Minister will agree with leaving the domestic issues of Bolshevik Russia to then if they don't involve themselfs against Japan in an eventual invasion of Manchuria and/or most of China. A new railway is going to be built connecting the extremes of Honshu, passing through Osaka, Kyoto and Tokyo. More planes are being built, together with some ships. Category:An Alternate 1921 Map Game Category:Map game